


Amortentia Mishap

by all_thedrarry_feels



Series: Falling Into Place [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_thedrarry_feels/pseuds/all_thedrarry_feels
Summary: Hermione uses Amortentia to get back at Ron, leading to hilarious consequences when Draco Malfoy decides to announce what it smells like to him!





	

"Finally!" Hermione slipped off the gloves she was wearing, and looked down at her potion, which now had the perfect mother-of-pearl sheen described in her Potions book. Amortentia was said to be the most powerful love potion in the world, and, yes, Hermione did know it was illegal to brew it, but... she just couldn't think of any other way to get back at Ron! She didn't even understand what he saw in Lavender. Doesn't it become a bit trying, talking to an empty head all day? she thought to herself. Sure, Lavender had a pretty- well, mediocre in Hermione's eyes- face, and she did have a good sense of style, but- ugh! Didn't Ronald realise that she, Hermione, could be a much better girlfriend? Shaking off these thoughts, she turned back to the cauldron the potion was in. She had contemplated slipping some into Ron's breakfast pumpkin juice, like Harry did- or rather, pretended to- with the Felix Felicis last year, but she decided against it. Even brewing this potion was illegal, and while Hermione's law-abiding morals did manage to stretch far enough to brew it, they didn't go so far as to actually give it to someone. After much thought, and many trips to the library, Hermione decided that the best way to get back at Ron would be to simply wear some of the potion as perfume. Since everyone would smell the things that attracted them the most, it stood to reason that this would make her smell attractive to Ron, and Hermione was a very reasonable person. Producing a flask from the depths of her robes, she dipped it into the potion, corked it, and then left the Room of Requirement, the potion continuing to bubble quietly behind her.

*****

The first day with the Amortentia perfume passed by quite uneventfully. Apart from a few people giving her odd looks, and one person drawing her aside to ask her why she smelled like Professor Snape's cologne (to which she gagged by way of answer, then promptly ran away before she threw up all over them), the one thing she wanted did not happen: apparently, Ron was too busy engaging in a furious game of tonsil hockey with Lavender to pay attention to how nice she smelled. 

Hermione contented herself with throwing furious looks at him all day, which he was blissfully ignorant of.

*****  
It had been a week. A whole, stinking week, full of people throwing themselves at her feet, professing their undying love for her, bringing her flowers and chocolates, even offering to do her homework for her (which was an insult, quite frankly, everyone should have known that Hermione was a strong, independent woman who didn't need no man to do her homework for her) but she hadn't even had so much as a tiny, sidelong glance from Ron! That stupid birdbrain, she fumed to herself silently. If he ever deigns to notice me, maybe I'll just punch him in the face, like I did to Malfoy in third year! The thought of inflicting grevious bodily harm cheered Hermione up right away, and she spent the rest of Charms daydreaming about painful punishments she could give Ron, since she'd already finished all the classwork.

However, at dinner that day, the weirdest thing all week happened. Hermione was sitting in the Great Hall, on her own, since Harry was having an early lesson with Dumbledore, and, well, Ron was being a jerk and not falling at her feet, like the rest of the male population of Hogwarts (and some of the girls too). Anyway, she was happily shovelling apple pie into her mouth when, suddenly, Draco Malfoy came sauntering over to the Gryffindor table. More specifically, over to the place where Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table. "Granger." Hermione, her apple pie forgotten, turned to stare at him. Gosh, he looks terrible! Malfoy had big bags under his eyes, and his skin was sallow and crepe thin. He looked like he hadn't eaten or slept in a week, and his legs could barely hold him up. Yet, through all of this, Hermione could see his eyes roaming across the Gryffindor table, like he was searching for something... or someone? Before Hermione had time to consider this new line of thinking, however, Malfoy returned his attention to her, apparently not finding what he was looking for. "I mean, I understand that you have no prospects, Granger," he said snidely, "but I think going around smelling like Potter might not do much to raise those minuscule chances. In fact, it might even make them disappear." Hermione stared up at Malfoy, completely clueless for once in her life. "You said... I smell like Harry?" Malfoy rolled his eyes and gave her a condescending look. "Well, yes, Granger. But if I were you, I would take a bath immediately. It's really not a becoming smell." He turned around and stalked back to the Slytherin table. Hermione turned back to her apple pia, but her mind was in too much turmoil to eat. Malfoy said she smelled like... Harry? Since she wasn't wearing any other perfume except Amortentia, that meant that... Amortentia smelled like Harry Potter to Draco Malfoy?

Hermione set down her fork and raced out of the Great Hall.

*****  
Malfoy,  
Please meet me outside the Room of Requirement at 7.30pm. I have something which may be of great interest to you. Would it be possible for us to put aside our differences for a little bit?  
Sincerely,  
Hermione Granger

As Hermione walked towards the blank stretch of wall which marked the Room of Requirement, she could see a blond figure standing next to it. As she approached, the figure pushed off from the wall on which it had been leaning, and said, in a voice of stiff cordiality, "Granger." To be honest, Hermione hadn't even thought that Malfoy would bother to show up, let alone greet her without using at least one insult. Heck, she hadn't even expected him to greet her! Hermione smiled at Malfoy, who seemed surprised by this show of friendliness. She then went about opening the Room with the Amortentia potion in it. Once the door appeared, Hermione gestured for Malfoy to follow her, and led him into the room where the love potion was still bubbling. As the door shut behind him, Malfoy gaped at the cauldron. As he slowly walked over to it, Hermione could see the realisation dawn on him. He turned to her, mouth gaping like a fish. Hermione had to suppress a giggle. "You... you made Amortentia? By yourself?" Hermione nodded. "But that's illegal!"  
"Well, yes, I suppose it is. But I needed a way to get revenge on Ron for-" Hermione stopped, and blushed, realising that she'd said too much. Draco smirked, a little of his composure and arrogance coming back to him. "Granger's got the hots for Weasley. Well, who would have guessed?" Hermione flushed angrily. "Don't you dare tell anyone, Draco Malfoy!" Draco held his hands up, saying "Your secret's safe with me... for now." Hermione glared at him, and Draco had the decency to look ashamed. "Anyway... the reason I brought you here. You said I smelled like Harry, correct?" Draco nodded. "Still do actually," he muttered. Hermione forged ahead. "Well, you see, I've been wearing Amortentia as a perfume, to attract Ron away from Lavender. Since Amortentia smells like the things that attract us, and I smelled like Harry to you..." Hermione left the rest of her sentence to trail off, unsaid, but Draco paled noticeably. "D-dd-I-what-no-I..." 

For once, Draco Malfoy was lost for words.

When he finally managed a coherent sentence, Hermione thought that she heard wrong, because what she thought he said was "You can't tell anyone!" She'd fully expected him to deny it, or possibly even Obliviate her so she didn't remember anything that had happened. "Pardon?" Hermione asked. "You can't tell anyone." Malfoy seemed more in control by this time, but he looked pleadingly at Hermione. Draco Malfoy, plead! She never thought she'd see the day. "Of course I won't tell anyone," she said, smiling reassuringly at him. "But... I do think that you should talk to Harry about it! Because between you and me... Ron and I have had to deal with a lot of talking about you in the past years, and apparently," here Hermione blushed, "in the more recent years, Harry's been having some... dreams, involving you, according to Ron." She looked back at Malfoy, who was blushing so hard his head looked in danger of exploding, or possibly setting fire to his hair. "Uh... um... er..." was all he could stutter out. "Ok, well, think about it. I'm sure I'll see you around, so tell me how it goes with Harry!" Hermione made to leave the room, but as she put her hand on the doorknob, she heard from behind her, "Hermione." She turned around, partly in surprise from hearing him call her by her first name and also because she wanted to know what he was going to say. "Yes?"  
"Thank you... for all of this... and for helping me with Harry. I'll tell you what happens." Hermione smiled at him. "No problem, Draco." She turned back around, and as she was walking out the door to go back to Gryffindor Tower, thought that it might be quite nice to have Draco as a friend. Now, how to indicate to Harry that Draco liked him...

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for taking the time to read this little drabble I wrote! It was inspired by a prompt from dr-aco, a tumblr user. Any reviews would be greatly appreciated:)
> 
> Also, would anybody be interested in reading a follow-up story (probably a sequel) where Draco and Harry talk about their feelings? It would brobably be a bit more adult;) Tell me wat you think, and as I said before, reviews would be appreciated! 
> 
> ~Anna xx


End file.
